Por siempre
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Doce historias, doce momentos, doce palabras ¡Por siempre Chicos del Barrio!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."

 **Palabra Clave:** Muérdago.

* * *

 **Festividades**

Era navidad por lo que Lizzie había asumido que Nigel tendría el día libre y que podrían salir juntos en una cita, hacer muñecos de nieve y comer galletas frente a la chimenea. Cuando Uno le dijo que estarían vigilando que los niños recibieran buenos regalos y no calcetines se sintió muy molesta.

Se fue a su casa y tomó todos los ramilletes de muérdago que había conseguido para la ocasión. Si Nigel quería estar en una de sus misiones no le importaba… le podría una trampa, lo obligaría a pasar las fiestas con ella y lo disfrutaría.

En su primer intento colocó un muérdago en su puerta. Llamó a los Chicos del Barrio y les dijo que le habían robado su calcetín para los regalos. El sector V no tardó en llegar a su casa pero alguien más le robó su lugar bajo el muérdago.

Fue tedioso esperar a que Cuatro se animara a besar a Tres. El rubio insistía en que ella no le gustaba aunque nadie le creyera y que no la besaría porque eran cosas de niñitas. Al final ella los sacó de su casa a empujones provocando, sin querer, el beso entre los dos agentes.

El segundo intento tampoco fue exitoso. Se colocó un muérdago sobre su gorro navideño y salió en búsqueda de Nigel. No tuvo problemas en encontrarlo, estaba en el centro comercial junto a su equipo. Los de la Otra Cuadra no les permitían a los otros niños pedirle su regalo a Santa Claus ya lo tenían ocupado con su larga lista de obsequios.

En ese momento supo que era una mala idea. La batalla entre los Chicos del Barrio y los de la Otra Cuadro terminó, todos pudieron hacer su regalo y ella… recibió muchos besos, más de los que podía contar pero ninguno de su novio.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Ella lo intentó más veces y no lo logró. Nigel era escurridizo, demasiado para su gusto. Un agente de los Chicos del Barrio, aunque en ocasiones se sentía desplazada por su trabajo.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con Uno. Él sostenía dos tazas de chocolate caliente y sobre su cabeza había un ramillete de muérdago. Ella sonrío, no le importaba que al final fuera ella quien callara en la trampa de su novio si el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Gracias por leer.

Felices fiestas!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."

 **Palabra clave: Hogar**

* * *

 **Misión Cumplida**

La mirada de Nigel Uno se posó en el vidrio. Aquella era la única barrera que lo separaba del espacio exterior. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había iniciado su viaje con los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos pero dudaba que fuera poco. Había estado en diferentes planetas con varias lunas y soles, vivió días que duraban minutos y otros que duraban el doble de los días terrestres. No podía decirlo con certeza, el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente.

El espacio era inmenso, con más planetas de los que podía contar, con aventuras que iban más allá de su imaginación. Planetas sin adultos, un paraíso hecho para los niños. Planetas donde los adultos eran quienes mandaban con puño de acero, no fueron rivales para los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos.

Conoció tantos tipos de alienígenas durante sus viajes, hizo amigos y enemigos más nunca olvidó la Tierra. Hizo que el nombre de los Chicos del Barrio recorriera el espacio y escuchó tantas historias de otros agentes.

En cada planeta, en cada comenta había una nueva aventura esperándolo. No se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión pero no había olvidado a sus amigos. El temor a crecer y perder sus recuerdos desapareció, en el espacio podría ser un agente por siempre, el tiempo era relativo.

Cuando lo llamaron se dirigió al salón de reuniones. Los líderes de sector lo esperaban para continuar con la importante reunión que decidiría el futuro de la Tierra.

Recientemente habían purgado un planeta al considerar que ya no tenía salvación y la Tierra era el siguiente en la lista. Se habían hecho las votaciones y el resultado fue un empate. En sus manos estaba el destino de la Tierra, era su voto el que haría la diferencia.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él. El tiempo se había acabado y era su deber definir el destino del tercer planeta del sistema solar.

Fue difícil tomar una decisión pero al final decidió confiar en los Chicos del Barrio del mismo modo en que ellos confiaron en él.

Porque la Tierra seguía siendo su hogar. Fue el planeta que lo vio nacer, donde vivió sus mejores años y donde conoció a las personas más importantes en su vida.

El capitán de la nave le dijo que llegarían en unas horas y que su regreso sería un secreto. No era nada de extrañar pues esa organización era el secreto mejor guardado. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en el vidrio y sus pensamientos regresaron a la Tierra, imaginando qué serían de sus amigos y de su hogar.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando despertara estaría en su hogar con la satisfacción de una misión cumplida.

* * *

 **Notas Autora:**

Gracias por leer. Felices fiestas y muchas bendiciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."

 **Palabra Clave:** Nieve.

* * *

 **Batalla campal**

Diciembre había llegado y los Chicos del Barrio sabían lo que significaba: el inicio de una batalla campal, una tradición milenaria. Después de despejar las entradas de las casas se dirigían al parque donde se daría la batalla.

Los primeros en llegar eran quienes tenían los mejores fuertes y reservaban los lugares más estratégicos. Aquello era más que solo un juego.

Un cofre lleno de dulces era el premio, todos lo querían pero solo uno podía ganar. No era un juego, era un entrenamiento de alto nivel donde los agentes pondrían a prueba sus habilidades y el trabajo en equipo de cada sector.

Cuando Tres quiso colocar Simios Arcoíris al fuerte, Cuatro fue el primero en negarse pero no logró convencerla de lo contrario. La batalla dio inició e hicieron que varios cayeran. Tuvieron pérdidas en su grupo también. Tres fue la primera en caer al momento de defender a uno de sus simios arcoíris.

—¡No Tres! —gritó Cuatro mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera —. Me debes dinero.

El siguiente en caer fue Dos, Ochenta y Seis había logrado sacarlo del juego. También eliminó a Cinco que se distrajo en el momento en que Dos fue eliminado.

En las manos de los agentes la nieve se convertía en una peligrosa arma. Las bolas de nieve iban de un lado a otro. Cada agente usaba su mejor arma a la hora de lanzar bolas de nieve, ninguno mostraba compasión a la hora de luchar, el premio era demasiado tentador.

Poco a poco los agentes dentro del campo de batalla disminuían. Los que eran eliminados se dirigían al puesto medico donde tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente y podían observar el desarrollo de la batalla y animar a sus compañeros.

Al final del Sector V solo Uno quedó en pie. Como líder y como agente era su deber obtener la victoria. Del otro lado estaba Trescientos sesenta y dos, Líder Suprema de los Chicos del Barrio. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, quien lograra golpear al otro sería quien obtendría la victoria.

Ambos cargaron sus armas, salieron de su fuerte. Todas las miradas estaban fijas sobre ellos. Los siguientes segundos fueron decisivos y marcaron el fin de la batalla campal de invierno. Uno había fallado, Trescientos sesenta y dos no, ella fue la vencedora.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos terminando oficialmente el evento. El próximo año sería la revancha.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Gracias a quienes leen, gracias a quienes comentan. El tercer capítulo ha sido comentado y falta poco para que el año termine. Que este y el próximo año esté lleno de bendiciones. Felices fiestas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."

 **Palabra Clave:** Baile.

* * *

 **Decisiones**

Tres y Dos se encontraban en el sillón viendo la televisión, o al menos pretendían hacerlo. No estaban discutiendo por el programa que verían, solo estaban allí sin hacer nada. Eran los únicos que estaban en la casa del árbol.

La puerta se abrió y Dos entró por la misma. No dijo nada, solo les mostró lo que parecía ser una invitación para un baile. Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, estaban por romper una regla, sabían que estaba mal pero consideraban peor quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

En la noche se dirigieron al baile con sus disfraces de adolescentes. Fueron efectivos pues solo les faltaban meses para cumplir los trece.

Entraron al lugar y buscaron con la mirada a Abigail. La ex número Cinco se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas, para sorpresa de ellos platicando amenamente con su hermana. Lo tomaron como una mala señal, no había duda, Cree quería que se uniera a los Ninjadolescentes y ellos tenían que evitarlo.

Cuatro liberó las cucarachas que había encontrado en su habitación provocando un gran escándalo, los adolescentes odiaban las cucarachas y ellos se aprovecharían de la situación. Tres fue la primera en acercarse a Abigail, cuando la encontró estaba sola.

Intentó sacarla del lugar, evitar que fuera reclutada pero Cree apareció con su traje de combate, atacándola al instante. Buscó apoyo en su antigua camarada, no encontró nada. Se puso de pie y sacó su arma preparándose para el combate.

Dos llegó y trató de llevarse a Abigail pero ella lo golpeó. Cuando habló lo hizo como lo haría un adolescente, las esperanzas de no perder a su amiga murieron en ese momento. Ella había perdido sus memorias y se comportaba como una adolescente porque eso era lo que era.

Esa fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Abigail pero no sería la última. Dos dio la orden de retirada, ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar. Además el lugar estaba en llamas, permanecer allí solo sería peligroso.

Cuando localizaron a Cuatro, Tres le preguntó si había incendiado el lugar. Él negó y señaló a uno de los adolescentes. Aquello era extraño, ninguno entendía porque un adolescente sabotearía su propio baile pero cuando lo escucharon hablar cambiaron de opinión.

—No tenía opción, era una cucaracha voladora.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

Mientras tanto Abigail era aceptada como una Ninjadolescente. El que se enfrentara a sus antiguos camaradas era la prueba que necesitaban para aceptarla en su grupo. Nadie sospechaba que su lealtad continuaba con los Chicos del Barrio.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Gracias por leer, espero disfrutaran este capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Amarillo

 **Mis Dulces Memorias**

Tommy no era parte de los Chicos del Barrio pero siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la tiranía de los adultos. Una vez lo fue pero tuvo que renunciar para salvar a todos los niños del mundo. Tampoco abandonó la causa solo que lo hacía de una manera diferente, a su manera.

Por eso cuando notó que su hermano estaba decaído supo que era momento de actuar. Pintó su habitación de amarillo porque el amarillo era alegría y eso era lo que necesitaba para dar lo mejor de sí en sus misiones con los Chicos del Barrio.

Cuando Hoagie regresó de su misión se sorprendió por el cambio de su habitación pero no hizo nada más. Aquello sorprendió a Tommy, no era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Cómo van los Chicos del Barrio? ¿Necesitan la ayuda del Tommy? —preguntó el menor de los hermanos desde las sombras.

—Bien, Padre ha estado demasiado ocupado buscando su pipa como para intentar algo contra los niños.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso estás demasiado viejo como para ser un chico del barrio?

Dos no respondió, se limitó a sentarse. En pocas semanas cumpliría trece años y no se sentía listo para dejar a los Chicos del Barrio.

Tommy le mostró un álbum de fotografías, no estaba completo pero contenía hermosos recuerdos. Eran fotografías suyas y de su hermano. Algunas fueron tomadas durante el Llantaton otras durante los entrenamientos, antes de una misión incluso durante una.

Dos no quiso preguntarle cómo las había conseguido pero hasta ese momento no había pensado en su hermano. Él había sido un Chico del Barrio por tan poco tiempo, tuvo que renunciar por salvarlos a todos y pudo conservar sus memorias pues no conocía los secretos de la organización.

Su mirada se posó en el álbum y pasó a su hermano. Quería conservar sus recuerdos, seguir luchando contra la tiranía de los adultos más sabía que sus días como agente de los Chicos del Barrio estaban contados.

Y sin darse cuenta una idea llegó a su mente. Podrían borrar su memoria pero él tendría una copia de respaldo, fotografías que fueran la prueba de esas dulces memorias pero que no mostraran nada comprometedor.

—Tommy, regresa a mi cuarto a su color normal.

—No, el amarillo es positivo, si lo quito volverías a actuar como adulto —le dijo Tommy antes de desaparecer.

Y Dos decidió que el amarillo quizás no estaba tan mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Sistema.

* * *

 **Rutina**

Había una razón de ser de los Chicos del Barrio, acabar con un sistema creado por los adultos que solo beneficiaba a los adultos. Una organización que nació en el momento en que un padre le dio de nalgadas por primera vez a su hijo.

Fanny estaba orgullosa de ser una agente. Era estricta en su trabajo y exigente con los otros agentes. Algunos se tomaban su trabajo como un juego y eso era molesto.

Se dirigía al centro de armamento pues necesitaba de nuevas armas. Ochenta y Seis gustaba de tener la mejor tecnología a la mano.

Cuando llegó todos los agentes estaban trabajando, Trescientos dieciocho estaba haciendo algunas modificaciones a los Trajes de Cumpleaños, no los habían necesitado en varios meses pero no estaba de más prevenir.

Todos detuvieron sus labores al verla entrar y la saludaron. Devolvió el saludo con las formalidades propias de su cargo y se dirigió hasta el puesto de trabajo de Tres por Cuatro. Solo tenía una arma pero por lo que había escuchado sería de gran utilidad en las misiones.

—Puede lanzar dos municiones a la vez, además de tener mayor espacio.

Ochenta y Seis la tomó y la probó. Todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto pero tenía un defecto, el peso de la misma la hacía difícil de maniobrar por lo que la probabilidad de acertar se veía drásticamente disminuida.

Fanny le indicó los errores que había encontrado así como la fecha para la que quería que estuvieran arreglados provocando que el agente se quejara. Un día le parecía mucho tiempo pero no se atrevió a decir ninguna palaba más cuando la mirada amenazante de Ochenta y Seis se posó sobre él.

Después de haber dicho esas palabras, Fanny se retiró. Sus deberes de ese día habían terminado y debía regresar a su casa. Al día siguiente regresaría para cumplir su trabajo, la lucha entre niños y adultos continuaría, todo era parte de la rutina, todo era para acabar con el sistema que un adulto hizo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Feliz año nuevo!

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Emociones.

Cuando Tres regresó de visitar a la abuela se dirigió a la casa del árbol. Era una tradición en los Chicos del Barrio reunirse el día después del viaje familiar para tener la primera reunión del año aunque ciertamente no tenían ninguna misión para la fecha.

Fue la última en llegar pues se había demorado buscando un moño para el simio arcoíris que había recibido en navidad. Además necesitaba llevar todos los accesorios del simio arcoíris y eso le tomó mucho tiempo.

En el momento en que cruzo la puerta le mostró a todos sus compañeros al simio arcoíris Emociones. A ella le provocaba felicidad pero a Cuatro no, él dijo que le provocaba molestia, eso la hizo enojar.

Cuando Uno comenzó con su discurso de inicio de año ella no le prestó atención pues estaba ocupada abrazando a su simio arcoíris. No tuvieron una misión ese día pero al líder del sector le molestó su falta de concentración y que distrajera a los otros agentes.

No era el único que parecía molesto por la presencia de su simio arcoíris. Cuatro decía que tener al peluche cerca provocaba que su masculinidad se viera afectada. Dos y Cinco se quejaban por el espacio que ocupaban los accesorios del simio Arcoíris Emociones.

Cuando el simio arcoíris desapareció, Kuki sospechó de Wallabee y tenía motivos para hacerlo. Lo buscó pero no logró encontrarlo y eso la hizo sentir muy molesta. A partir de ese momento no le habló a ninguno de sus compañeros.

También rompió varios muebles pero no lastimó a nadie.

Al finalizar el día, antes de que los agentes regresaran a sus hogares, el peluche apareció. Tres se olvidó de todo su enojo y se dedicó a bailar con el simio Arcoíris Emociones.

—Parece que el Simio Arcoíris Emociones de Tres te ha causado culpa —le dijo Dos a Cuatro tratando de contener la risa por su propio chiste.

Cuatro negó aunque no fue muy convincente pero Dos no agregó nada más, para la próxima podría continuar con las bromas, ese día no tenía tiempo pues si llegaba tarde podía ser castigado.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Ajuste.

 **No presiones el botón rojo**

Los Chicos del Barrio se encontraban haciendo uno que otro ajuste a la casa del árbol. Era necesario que lo hicieran pues solía ser blanco frecuente del ataque de los adultos. Muchas veces estuvieron muy cerca de lograrlo y tuvieron que pedir refuerzos.

Dos estaba instalando un nuevo dispositivo de seguridad. Lo había comprado en una tienda de garaje, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía pero le habían dicho que había evitado un robo y con eso era suficiente. Lo más llamativo del mismo era un enorme botón rojo, tenía instrucciones de no tocarlo por más que se viera tentado a hacerlo.

Una vez terminó de hacer el último ajuste le advirtió a los demás que no tocaran el botón rojo. Salió por algunos dulces y cuando regresó, la casa del árbol se encontraba bajo caos. No fue necesario preguntar, Tres se disculpó diciendo que no le había prestado atención y que el botón rojo le había dicho que debía presionarlo antes de continuar bloqueando el ataque de los pastelillos.

Cuatro estaba sobre un mueble, con una lámpara había detenido todos los pastelillos que salían de aquella máquina defectuosa. Se vio obligado a esconderse, detrás del sillón estaban Uno y Cinco planeando cómo activar la máquina. El que no tuviera botón de apagado lo hacía más complicado.

Dos tomó uno de los pastelillos y cómo estaba hambriento se lo terminó en cuestión de segundos, estaba delicioso. Mentalmente se propuso hacerle un pequeño ajuste cuando terminara, quizás no funcionara para proteger la casa del árbol pero hacía buenos pastelillos y para él esa era más de una buena razón para conservarlo.

El plan era sencillo. Kuki, Wallabee y Hoagie debían encargarse de bloquear los lanzamientos mientras que Abigail y Nigel se encargaban de apagar la fuente de los problemas.

Pudieron detener la máquina, con desconectarla fue suficiente. Cuando terminaron tuvieron que encargarse de la limpieza. Cuatro era el más feliz por ello, no le gustaba limpiar pero con tantos pastelillos por comer no podía quejarse, estaba más que satisfecho.

El ajuste a la seguridad tendría que esperar.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Querer.

 **Galletas de avena**

Cuando vieron a Laura Limpin parada frente a la casa del árbol, Uno supo que era momento de tomar medidas, una vez habían tenido que lidiar con su enojo ¿cómo podrían querer repetir esa experiencia? Esa niña era una bomba de tiempo.

Nigel dio órdenes precisas de que no hicieran ruido. Wallabee y Hoagie querían galletas, hasta que pero no lidiar con la temperamental niña que las vendía. Cuando supieron que eran de avena fueron los primeros en esconderse.

Lograron engañarla, no fue difícil, después de todo estaban en su territorio. Laura se fue cantando buscando otro lugar dónde vender sus galletas. Al momento se verla marcharse salieron de su escondite, era un alivio el que no se molestara por no encontrar a nadie.

Laura pasó pos varias casas y en todas ellas logró vender más de una caja de galletas, antes de llegar a la casa de Hoagie. Tocó la puerta y el hermano menor de Dos abrió. Ella ofreció sus galletas con una sonrisa pero esta se borró cuando el niño negó. Si no eran galletas con chispas de chocolate nada lo haría querer comprar una caja.

Laura volvió a ofrecerle sus galletas pero esta vez sin su sonrisa amable, incluso lucía molesta, eso solo fue el inicio. Tommy negó nuevamente, esa fue la última vez que preguntó.

Laura dejó de ser una pequeña niña y se convirtió en una monstruosa adolescente. Mucho más grande y con muchas espinillas.

Tommy cerró la puerta. No era la acción más valiente pero sí lo primero en lo que pensó. Escuchó como Laura golpeaba la puerta y vio cómo esta comenzaba a ceder. Si no hacía algo se rompería y la abuela se enojaría, no quería eso.

—Te compró dos cajas—gritó Tommy mientras sostenía la puerta en un intento por evitar que la vendedora de galletas entrara.

Los golpes se detuvieron y él supo que debía comprar las galletas aunque dudaba que alguien en la casa llegara a querer probarlas. No quería hacerla enojar nuevamente ni lidiar con la abuela si rompiera la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta a quién vio fue a la pequeña Laura. Buscó el dinero y pagó las galletas. Ella se marchó y supo que todo había terminado. Esperaba que para el próximo diciembre no se repitiera la experiencia.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Libro.

 **Historia de dos hermanos**

Benedict y Monty eran hermanos pero muy diferentes. Hubo un tiempo en que fueron amigos más las diferencias entre ellos se hicieron irremediables. Sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes en el momento en que encontraron ese libro mas no fue el causante de la separación.

Para Benedict era un libro como cualquier otro, con páginas llenas de cosas absurdas, para Monty no podía ser más diferente o especial pues encontró entre sus páginas lo que Abuelo más temía pues era lo único que no podía destruir: esperanza.

Tomó sus lentes de sol y reunió a un grupo de niños, estaba cansado de la tiranía de los adultos, del abuso de su padre, estaba cansado de todo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que continuara. Él sería el inicio de una nueva era, sería un héroe como lo fueron los niños que formaban parte del libro de los chicos del Barrio.

Benedict creía que solo eran cuentos, no quiso unirse a la rebelión. Le temía a Abuelo pero había algo más, respeto, él quería la aprobación de su padre, tiempo después se convertiría en su sucesor, en un villano conocido como Padre.

Ambos hermanos eran diferentes, como el día y la noche. Sus propósitos eran diferentes al igual que la forma en que veían el mundo.

Monty adoptó el número Cero como propio. Siguió los pasos de quienes formaban parte del libro que había encontrado y formó un nuevo camino mas el suyo nunca se cruzó con el de su hermano, ni siquiera después de perder sus memorias.

La lucha continuó y Monty lideró a su grupo a la victoria. Abuelo fue vencido pero Cero sabía que ese no era el final. El libro de los chicos del barrio fue escondido en un lugardonde solo un agente pudiera encontrarlo. Si llegara a darse una situación crítica, ese libro sería la esperanza que los mantuviera a flote.

Monty olvidó todas sus aventuras como miembro de los Chicos del Barrio, Benedict no, era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo, fue un agente pero nunca borraron sus memorias, no llegó a acceder a información valiosa a pesar de ocupar el cargo de líder supremo. Ambos continuaron con sus vidas como si nunca hubieran sido hermanos.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Intentos.

Cree lideraba a los Ninjadolescentes en una importante misión, quizás la más malvada que había tenido hasta ese momento. No podían fallar, de hacerlo no tendrían otra oportunidad como esa nuevamente.

Mauricio era el segundo al mando. A ella le gustaba tenerlo cerca y no solo porque era un gran agente.

Era diciembre, una de las fechas favoritas de los niños. Los más pequeños de la casa estaban emocionados por pedirle un obsequio a Santa Claus y los NinjaAdolescentes se encargarían de que no pudieran hacerlo.

No robarían la navidad pero sí acabarían con una de las más grandes ilusiones de sus enemigos, los Chicos del Barrio. Cree sonrió maliciosa al repasar su plan por tercera vez, era casi perfecto, no había manera de que fallara.

Sin embargo falló. Después de varios intentos los niños pudieron hacer fila para ver a su personaje favorito. Ella no lo podía entender. Todo fue rigorosamente planeado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Con uno o dos intentos debió ser suficiente, sin embargo parecía que alguien había saboteado la operación.

La primera vez escondieron el traje de Santa Claus, los chicos del barrio lo encontraron tan rápido que era imposible no sospechar que alguien les había informado del paradero del mismo.

La segunda vez escondieron los regalos, uno de sus subordinados perdió la bolsa y los encargados de la Tienda la encontraron devolviéndola a su lugar original. Demasiada coincidencia como para no sospechar.

La tercera vez no pudieron hacer nada. Después de dos intentos los Chicos del Barrio supieron que planeaban algo y lograron sacarlos del centro comercial. Mauricio le dijo que lo mejor que podían hacer era retirarse pues de quedarse podrían prohibirles la entrada de por vida.

Cree ordenó la retirada pues confiaba en Mauricio. Ella estaba segura de tener su lealtad sin saber que esta le pertenecía a los Chicos del Barrio.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: Drabbles Navideños del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O.".

 **Palabra Clave:** Ignominia.

A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido, Padre nunca olvidó al niño que le había robado su pipa ni su promesa de venganza. Lo buscó durante años, quería cobrarle lo que él consideraba la mayor ignominia pero no había podido encontrarlo. Reunió a sus antiguos compañeros de los Chicos del Barrio y por unos instantes les devolvió sus memorias.

No reveló su identidad, no le convenía que desconfiaran de él y menos que se negaran a hablar. Le había tomado años descubrir una alternativa para devolverles sus memorias temporalmente, más aún encontrar una manera de reunirlos a todos. Cualquier error por más mínimo que fuera era inaceptable.

Escuchó el relato tranquilamente, fingiendo ser solo un reportero aunque ya conocía parte de la historia pues era parte de la misma. Ellos eran los únicos que podían darle el paradero de su sobrino y él no descansaría hasta que pagara por lo que había hecho, jamás perdonaría tal ignominia.

Cuando terminaron no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. No supo con certeza el paradero de Nigel, solo que estaba en el espacio y que nunca volvería. Los despachó a todos, no tenían nada que pudiera interesarle.

Benedict abandonó la lucha. No vio el momento en que Nigel se reunía con sus amigos y les daba un cálido abrazo grupal, tampoco escuchó todas las historias que intercambiaron. Había pasado tantos años y tenían tantas historias por contar que no podían esperar.

Ellos le contaron la verdad más omitieron el detalle más importante, que el niño que tomó su pipa terminó su misión y estaba de regreso en su planeta hogar. Era lo único que necesitaba saber y lo único que los agentes del sector V jamás diría pues eso implicaría traición.

El único error de Padre fue asumir que todos los agentes perdían sus memorias al cumplir los trece años. Pasaron los años pero no pudo conseguir la lealtad de los chicos del barrio. Su error fue subestimarlos.

Con memorias o sin ellos serían Chicos del Barrio por siempre.

…..

Notas autora:

Último capítulo. Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
